Gotta Be Somebody
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Song fic. Enrique's having a rough time dealing with some new feelings. Read fic as I'm lousy at writing summaries and the fic is actually really good. Please R&R!


blitzkreig50889: well, in keeping up with my late night-should-have-been-sleeping round of fics, here's another fic for you. Hope you enjoy it, and if there's any spelling errors or typos, please ignore them since I obviously wouldn't have proof-read my fic at the time I was writing it. And as always, I don't own beyblade or its characters. I just own my plot ideas and my OCS when I have them pop into a fic. Oh, and this is a songfic by the way, so I also don't own the song Gotta be Somebody by Nickleback. Enjoy!

Gotta Be Somebody

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life,_

_The one we all dream of, _

_But dreams just aren't enough._

Blue eyes stared out a window with a hopeless edge to them. He was so tired of being used, of having his dreams taken from him. He was just so tired of it all. Wasn't there someone out there who could care for him? Wasn't there someone out there who could look past the mask he used and see that despite his titles as an Italian champion blader that all he wanted was someone to care about him? Scratch the care part. He wanted someone to love him, just for being him.

Sighing, Enrique moved away from the window and walked towards the front door. Maybe if he just walked for awhile this almost heart wrenching feeling would go away.

_So, I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

As he walked out the door, he realized how horrible all of this really was. God, how long was he going to be made to wait for the right woman to come along? There had to be a way for him to know when he met her. There had to be!

For just a few moments, he let himself fantasize on how he'd meet her. He almost laughed when he realized that the way he'd prefer to meet the one woman for him was straight from a movie scene. He made a mental note to tell Oliver that his romantic attitude had rubbed off on his Italian friend.

_So, I'll be holding my breath_

_Right up 'til the end_

_Until that moment when _

_I find the one I'll spend forever with_

Shaking his head at the though, he took a deep breath and for just a few moments, held it. What he wouldn't give to be able to do something like this until he met that girl.

_"Good, God! What's gotten into me?"_ Enrique thought to himself. _"Since when did I get so damn desperate for some true love from the opposite sex?"_

_"I don't think you'll have to look for long, or hold your breath as it is." _Amphylyon advised his master softly before retreating from his master's mind. Enrique was too annoyed to think of even following after the amphisbaena's mental trail, and he slowly released the breath he'd been holding.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_That somebody else feels the same someway_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight, out on the street,_

_Out in the moonlight_

_And damnit this feels too right_

_it's just like deja vu_

_Me standing here with you_

_So, I'll be holding my breath_

_Could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when _

_I'll find the one I'll spend forever with?_

"Hey? Are you okay?"

Enrique jolted at the suddeness of the voice. He was no more than a few minutes from his front door and already someone had managed to sneak up on him. Slowly he turned around to see who had spoken. In his confused and upset state, he hadn't recognized the voice. What he saw, was almost the last thing he expected to see.

"Sam?"

Samantha Jerisko winced. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that? But worry about that later. What's wrong? I've never seen you walk so slowly and for that matter with your head down as if you can't bear to look at anything in front of you."

As usual, Samantha rambled before realizing she needed to stop talking so she could get answers to her fast paced questions. And as usual, Enrique could only marvel at that particular skill of hers. For the life of him, he couldn't manage to hold a half decent conversation, and despite her skill to take conversation and ramble with it, he admired that in her. Of course, it probably helped that she could out-talk any annoying and unwanted to fangirl to death.

"Um, Enrique, answers would be nice and you might to watch where you're going. You're about to walk into the lightpole."

Enrique jumped and ended up walking straight into said lightpole as he whipped around to try and avoid it. "OW!" he yelped as he jumped back.

Samantha laughed before she caught herself. He glared at her.

"That wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry," Samantha apologized. "I shouldn't have laughed. That wasn't exactly very nice of me. Anyway, now that you've finally decided to speak to me, do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Enrique hesitated. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what had been bothering him so damn much that he'd lost track of where he'd been walking to the point of walking into a lightpole. However, he did notice Samantha's laughter and for some odd reason, despite the situation that had caused it, he felt better. "Um..." he managed as Samantha gave him an expectant look.

Samantha sighed. "You forgot again, didn't you?"

He nodded a bit sheepishly. "Yeah. I think it had something to do with girls though," he admitted after a moment of extensive thinking.

"Figures," Samantha muttered with a shake of her head. "More fangirls?"

Enrique shook his head. "No. It was more of a wondering when I'd find the right girl. Does that make sense?"

Samantha tilted her head and gave his question some serious thought before she answered him. "Yeah, actually it does. I don't think you need to worry to much about it though. Everyone goes through those same worries you're going through now and eventually everything turns out just right.

Enrique leveled a look at her. "That doesn't help me out much. How the hell am I supposed to get through it?"

"Well," Samantha said slowly. After a few minutes of intense thought, she began to sing a small part of the chorus to a song they both liked, completely ignoring the fact they were standing outside, in the dark, on a street with nothing but the moonlight for light._  
_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_That everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_That somebody else feels the same someway_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough_

_You never know when it shows up, make sure you're holding on_

_Cause it could be the one_

_The one you're waiting on_

"Does that make more sense?" she queried once she finished singing. Enrique nodded his head.

"Yeah, actually it does. Thanks."

Samantha shrugged. "No problem. I've been wanting to sing that song all day and you gave me the perfect reason to."

Enrique just shook his head and laughed softly, before stopping abruptly. "Oh, my God," he whispered.

"What?" Samantha queried in alarm. "What is it?"

He looked over at her. "I know why I was acting like I was, now."

"And?"

Enrique hesitated. He had to make absolutely sure that what he was about to say was actually the right thing to say. If he said anything in the slightest bit wrong, Samantha would probably deck him. But how was he to go about telling her his own feelings? Or that she was the source of those feelings and the he hadn't realized it until she'd sang for him? The only answer his mind could come up with, was the exact same method she had used to try and explain things to him. He sang.

Samantha's jaw looked as if it wanted to drop, but she stayed silent. It was obvious Enrique didn't know which words to use to express his sudden understanding, so he was using lyrics from the song she'd just sang the chorus to to tell her what he was feeling. And the song she was hearing was the last thing she had expected. Of course, she hadn't expected him to sing either. He didn't exactly have one of the strongest singing voices, but he was using it now and it was exactly what she had needed to hear.

Enrique used every ounce of lung power he had. Singing a song, in particularly a rock song, wasn't exactly one of his fortes. Still, he did it because he had no other choice. He sang like he had never sang before and he hoped Samantha understood what he was telling her through the song. God, did he ever hope she understood what he was trying to tell her.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everybody wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_That everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_That somebody else feels the same someway_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everybody wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_That everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_That somebody else feels the same someway_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Enrique didn't know how long he'd been singing, but he knew that when he finished the song, Samantha looked as if she couldn't be more shocked. She obviously knew what he'd been trying tell her through the song and was shocked by it. All he could do now was hold his breath and wait for her answer to his unspoken question.

Samantha, after recovering from her shock, just shook her head and laughed softly. "If that was what was bothering you all along, all you had to do was ask! I wouldn't have turned you away. Your feeling for me are reciprocated you blind little idiot."

Enrique blinked as her words sunk in. Then he let out a whoop and hugged her with all the strength he had. "You serious?"

Samantha gently smacked his forehead. "DUH!" she teased before returning his hug. "Just do me a favor."

"Name it."

She raised an eyebrow. "What? No question as to what that favor is?"

Enrique shook his head. "No. I trust that whatever you ask of me in a moment is something both of us can stick to."

"Good call," she murmured before telling him the favor. "Sing with me."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded his agreement. "Okay."

Grinning, Samantha released him from the hug she'd been giving him and turned him back towards the house he'd traveled farther from than he thought he had, her hand grasped gently in his.

As they walked back, both sang softly as a unit. Both of them marveled at the wonders of music and both were grateful to it. It wasn't until much later that Enrique finally realized that he'd never asked Samantha why she'd been in Italy in the first place or how she knew where to find him. Oh well. He'd just have to ask her next time her saw her.

blitzkreig50889: well, hope you all liked the fic. Although, I do believe I owe you all an explanation to my character choices. I chose Enrique since he's considered the playboy of the beybladers. I figured he'd probably be the one most likely to be looking everywhere for the one thing he couldn't seem to find. Samantha, as the female OC that I've attached to Enrique, then had to be in the fic. I never write a characterxOC fic without making sure I use the right OC with the right character. It just wouldn't read well. As for the song they were singing at the end, that's up to you guys to decide. I figured I wouldn't use the same Nickleback song at the end, but would leave that open to the readers so they could place in that slot one of their favorite love songs. Anyway, hope the fic sounded okay. It's my first songfic (which is terrifying considering how long I've been writing) and I hope it sounds okay. As always, please review and let me know what you think! Who knows; if this one does well, maybe I'll write another songfic. Oh, and if there's any errors in the lyrics let me know. I wrote the lyrics down while I was listening to the song.


End file.
